


Max-imum Number of Friendships

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seven years it had been since he'd left Camp Camp, and at age seventeen, Max thought he'd be over it. Sure, he hated Camp Camp and everything to do with it. And yet, he also hated admitting how much he hated being alone. Max hated a lot of things.How much his friend affected him was no exception.





	1. I'm not saying I miss Camp Camp!

**Author's Note:**

> Tw; Suicide Mention

 

**Max trailed angrily back and forth in his room. Seven years. Seven years it had been. Camp Camp was over. At least, his parents seemed to have no desire to send him there anymore, and at first, he’d thought it was great. Just at the thought of _finally_ leaving the hellhole of Camp had him legitimately happier than he’d ever been in _years_. It was over. It was done. **

**So why _fucking_ now was he feeling so goddang _empty?!_ **

**Max had, for sure, given his “friends” not only his number, but also his email. Secretly. Without saying anything. He’d never really had “friends” before, and supposed that if there was a chance no-one ever spoke to him, well, he didn’t _really_ want to be alone for the rest of his life. At least, it was better than his parents. They weren’t anything like David, but as adults, he couldn’t understand how they could be so _happy_. At _anytime_. **

**Max was only in high school and he was already fucking done with the world. He didn’t know what was holding him back from just killing himself. Did he really care that people would miss him? Whatever. Maybe he didn’t care for people, but they didn’t mean that he couldn’t point out other people liked him.**

**At the very least, Neil and Nikki were entertaining. That plus all the shit they’d given David made camp _at least_ bearable. **

**But now he was… bored? _Alone?_ Was he _actually_ admitting this?? Whatever. It was fine to himself. It wasn’t like the others would ever find about it. **

**Apparently, whipping out his phone, Max knew that wasn’t going to be true in the next few minutes. Goddammit, he hated himself and his _stupid_ feelings. He hovered his finger over the phone number, letting out a breath, before moving it slowly forward to press down on the button, holding it up to his ear.**

**One ring.**

**Two rings.**

**Three ri-**

**_“_ ** _Hi yes this is Niel howmay- How may I help you??”_

**Max blinked in surprise at the sudden rushed voice. He didn’t know what Neil had been doing, but apparently it’d been enough to make him sound like he’d run a marathon. A sly smile cracked his face as a thought popped into his head and he cocked his head to the side slightly.**

“Oh, sorry, did I interrupt your masturbation session? I guess I’ll call back later.”

**Max could just feel the blush exploding on the other’s face.**

_“Max!!”_

**He snickered a laughter, moving back over to flop on the bed.**

“You’re so fucking fun to tease.”

**Max’s hand tilted to the side as he looked up to the ceiling, waiting for Neil to compose himself.**

_“I hate you.”_

“Hate you too.”

**A small breath came from the other side.**

_“Anyways, what are you calling for? I was halfway through my favourite episode of Doctor Who.”_

**Max would’ve spat out a drink if he had one as he sprung up instantly from the pillow, looking in surprise at the phone, before snickering again.**

“Pfft- you? _Doctor Who?_ Who are you and what have you done with Neil?”

_“Haha. Look, Gwen has good taste. And just because I’m a Science Nerd doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy a good supernatural.”_

“Oh, then have you seen-“

_“Don’t you even mention that show.”_

**Max scowled slightly, clearly unhappy with his friend’s interest.**

“It’s basically the same thing!”

_“There are many things wrong with Supernatural. If you have ten hours and a whole heap of patience, I could start now.”_

**Max let out a groan, but decided it was better to avoid the subject, as he leaned back against the pillow again and placed an arm over his head.**

“Whatever. Just know you have bad tastes.”

**Silence for a moment. Max forgot all about why he’d called Neil in the first place.**

_“Hey, we had a conversation for the first time in seven years.”_

**Max blinked, before shrugging.**

“Yeah, speaking of that, where the fuck were you? I thought you would’ve been all over calling me because we were ‘friends’.”

_“Well… I don’t know. I guess I just never thought about it. That it was just our childhood and we were supposed to move on, make new friends. I had your number, sure, but I just… well, I kind of thought you were over it.”_

**Max stared ahead for a bit, shaking his head as he let out a breath. He rolled over sideways and used his free hand to fiddle with part of his soft bed.**

“Well, good for you, you know how to communicate…”

_“…You haven’t made any new friends, have you?”_

“No shit, Sherlock. You know me. I’m a fucking monster.”

_“Max.”_

**Max let out a sigh.**

“Fine, whatever. Bit far. Point is, no-one wants to be friends with me. I’m… well, I’m bored.”

_“Just bored?”_

“Don’t start that with me. I’m not saying I miss Camp Camp or anything like that. I’m glad to be away from that fucking nightmare.”

**_You’re the only good thing I got out of that,_ Max thought, before his eyes shot open wide. _What the fuck?? Max, this isn’t time to be messing with yourself right now._**

_“…So, do you want me to come over or not?”_

**Max snapped out of his thoughts. What had he missed? He thought it over for a bit, about to ask ‘what?’, but then decided to roll with it. He didn’t need Neil knowing he’d been spacing it.**

“Uh, yeah. Sure. I’ll unlock the door, just… let yourself in. Parents are out for the day. It’s their monthly anniversary or some shit like that.”

**Max looked a little surprised at the giggle that followed, more than glad that emotions didn’t show through the phone.**

_“Alright then, I’ll see you in a bit. Hey, you got your licence yet?”_

“Uh, yeah. Parents are happy about that.”

**Max scrambled to his feet. He needed to get dressed. He’d almost forgotten he still hadn’t put a shirt on yet. Wait, why did he care so much about how he looked in front of Neil? He was his friend, not to mention he was a guy. Wait, what was he even thinking??**

_“Same with mine, haha. Anyways, I’ll see ya, yeah?”_

**Max tried not to sound nervous.**

“Yeah. See ya then.”

**A beep cut off their call, and Max let out a breath as he moved his phone away from his ear. Well, that was fucking done. He wasn’t even sure what the hell had just happened.**

**But screw it. Neil was coming over, and Max needed a shirt.**


	2. But I guessed I missed you...

**Max was startled by the door opening downstairs, even though Neil coming over had been on his mind since then. So much that he’d actually properly brushed his hair for the first time in a couple of months or years or so and wore a shirt that didn’t have some offensive slogan on it. He knew Neil knew what he was like, he supposed he just… didn’t want to look terrible since they were meeting up again after seven years?**

**As he made his way down the stairs, Max wasn’t sure what to expect. Seven years, and for sure Neil had grown. Though _this_ wasn’t what he’d been thinking in the _slightest_. He would’ve said Neil hadn’t changed in the slightest. His hair was slightly less curly and he now wore glasses – although that Max wasn’t surprised about as he’d figured it was going to happen at some point. Aside from that, he pretty much looked like same old Neil. **

**Yet why Max thought he was so different was unknown even to him. Sure, he’d grown up, but that was even more certain to happen then him getting glasses.**

**So why the fuck was he _staring?_**

“So, you just gonna stand there…?”

**Crap.**

“Uh, no. I mean, hey. Uh. Shit. Screw you.”

**Max despised the blush on his face even more than he despised Neil right now. He continued on his way down the stairs reaching out and shutting the door.**

“You’ve changed.”

**Max looked surprised as he turned to Neil, before lowering his eyes.**

“In what fucking way?”

**Neil shrugged.**

“Beanie’s nice. Hair’s a bit straighter, too. Suits you.”

**_Oh._ Max lowered his eyes to the ground for a bit, before removing his hand from the door. **

“Yeah, I guess.”

**Max hardly knew what he was thinking right now. Was this awkward? Maybe a little, but then if it was, he couldn’t tell why.**

“Hey, don’t worry about me. I came to catch up with you, but just in case you can’t think of anything to say, I brought some books.”

**Neil made his way over to the lounge, placing the bag down on the table with a loud thunk which had Max already scared. This was going to be a long ramble, he was sure.**

“I brought some science books, obviously, but I also gathered up a few supernatural, mystery type ones. I know you’re not _really_ a reader, but I think you should give it a try. You never know when you’ll be interested in a good book unless you sit and read them. Like, here, this ones about a girl who…”

**Neil continued talking for the moment, pulling out book after book as he read out the title and gave a fairly large synopsis about each one. Even the books he claimed he hadn’t read, which Max thought was a big fucking lie. Whatever. He stopped him before he moved onto his fifth book, holding up his hands.**

“Okay, I get it, ya big nerd. Spare me. You want a drink?”

**Neil lowered his eyes for a bit disapprovingly, but then just rolled them.**

“Yeah, sure. Thanks.”

**_Not a surprise after all that talking._ Max turned and made his way to the kitchen, peering into the fridge. Juice, milk… ugh, that was so boring. There wasn’t even any soft drink! He closed the bottom fridge and opened the top one instead, rummaging through. There had to be _something_ in here.**

**His hand pressed against a glass bottle, and Max looked a bit surprised as he grasped hold of the cold drink and pulled it out. Oh, _fuck_ yes. Reaching back a little further for another one, he shut the fridge and placed the drinks on the counter. **

“Hope you aren’t a lightweight, Science boy, cause I just found some beer.”

**Neil’s reaction was priceless. The “obviously innocent” kid spluttered, stumbling into the kitchen.**

“Dude! This is not what I meant!”

**Max couldn’t help but stifle a laugh. His reaction, at least, made Neil came down a little.**

“So what? We’re technically not _that_ much younger. Besides, our parents bought it, not me. So we won’t get arrested or anything. Plus, we’re the only ones here. Trust me, we’ll have one bottle. It won’t affect you _too_ much.”

**Neil lowered his eyes into a frown, looking to the bottle, before back at Max.**

“Fine.”

**Max grinned.**

“Hey, there we go.”

**Moving back to the kitchen, Max dug through the drawers until he found the beer opener, working on getting the lids off.**

“Hey, how about you pick a movie or something? No popcorn, but we can have some chips or something.”

“There better be _something_ other than Supernatural.”

“Dude, that isn’t even a movie.”

“Shut up.”

**Max again held back a laugh, moving back to the cans. This evening suddenly got a lot more… calmer. Sure, he hated Neil and his guts, but sometimes it felt nice to not have to worry about it. Even if he still teased Neil, he was pretty sure the other was used to it by now. Even after seven years of nothing. But Max didn’t care about that now. Whatever was happening now, it… felt a lot better than before.**

**Finally getting the lids off the bottles, Max made his way to the lounge, placing them down. He peered over to Neil, who was shuffling through the disks near their TV.**

“You actually have _Disney?”_

“Hey, don’t give me that. The Goofy Movie is _funny_ , okay?”

“You’re telling me you actually laugh at it. That’s almost something I wanna see.”

**Max’s eyes lowered as he looked to Neil in disbelief.**

“…Don’t you dare.”

“Hey, you said _I_ could pick. Besides, _you_ want me to actually drink illegally with you. So, there.”

**Max opened his mouth, but closed it with a growl. As much as he hated to admit, Neil had a point.**

“Whatever, nerd. But just so you know, I hate your guts.”

“Duly noted.”

**As Neil slid the disk in, Max ducked back into the kitchen. He grabbed a large bowl and a few packets of different flavoured chips, mixing them together. Part of him liked the surprise, but other than that, he didn’t want to have to wash too many bowls, and one flavour was far too boring. Heading back, he placed the bowl on the table, before sitting back on the couch.**

“Alright then.”

**Neil moved to sit back next to him with the remote as the movie loaded on the screen in front of them. Silence, lights off, the two stared ahead as the TV lit up the room.**

“…So, the main character’s name is Max, huh?”

“Shut the fuck up, Neil.”

**As the screen loaded the main menu, Neil’s laughter filled the silence in an instant.**

**Max let out a small sigh, though he knew Neil could tell he didn’t care much. He reached out for the drink in front of him, gesturing to Neil’s.**

“Come on, we’re drinking this shit together. Then we’ll press play.”

**Neil looked a bit hesitant for a split second, but whisked it away and leaned forward to take the drink in his hand.**

“Okay then… cheers.”

**The two drinks clinked together, and at the same time, Neil and Max both took a sip. It took a few seconds, but both the boys were forcing the not so nice taste down their throats, simultaneously coughing once they could.**

“That’s fucking disgusting.”

“No shit.”

**Even with his words, Max looked back to the drink and took another sip. The gross taste was still there, but his reaction was not nearly as bad as before. He was pretty sure he could get used to this.**

**Neil looked disgustingly at Max, before shaking his head and placing the drink down on the table.**

“I am not drinking that.”

“Suit yourself. More for me, I suppose.”

“And neither are you!”

**Max let out a chuckle, and Neil’s expression changed from scolding to surprise. Max realised what he’d done, and his expression quickly followed suit, before the blush followed. He looked to the side, letting out a small mumble.**

“What?”

“Just… start the movie. You’ll probably get to hear it more, so long as you don’t sit there fucking gawking every time, alright? I may not act like others often, but I’m still _human_. So don’t embarrass me doing something I’m fully allowed to do.”

**Silence. Neil nodded his head, turning to the screen, he pressed the play button. Max had a point. Even with his words, a small smile formed on his face. This was going to be _fun._**

**Max lowered his eyes, before taking a sip of his drink. This was going to be one long night.**


	3. Don't Look at me Like That...

**Halfway through the movie and Neil couldn’t tell whether Max was drunk or _actually_ laughing anymore. Sure, it made the night more enjoyable, but at the same time, he actually cared for his friend and didn’t want to anything to happen to him. He hadn’t even looked up the causes of drinking alcohol! **

**Oddly enough, despite what Max had said, two drinks had been enough. He’d convinced Neil he needed to finish the second because he couldn’t have any evidence for his parents, and an open drink was far too much to leave sitting in the fridge. He’d be caught for sure. So here he was, half way through his second drink and already fully out of it.**

**If Neil wasn’t concerned for his alcohol tolerance, he’d finish it off himself.**

“Come on, slow down.”

**Neil lifted a hand up and lowered the bottle away from Max’s lips. Neither of them were really focusing on the movie now. A whine came from the other as he leaned back against the couch, swirling the mixture in his hand slightly.**

“Aww, but Neil… it’s almost finished…”

**Neil let out a sigh. He didn’t really think he had much choice, even if they _could_** **just tip the contents down the sink and _then_ put the bottle in the bin outside. But hearing him like this made it hard to refuse. As long as he watched him, it would be okay, right? **

**Neil let out a breath, turning back to the movie.**

“Alright, fine. But don’t drink too quickly.”

**Apparently that sentence flew straight over Max’s head. He took another gulp once he had the permission, almost slamming the bottle down on the table once he was done. This, Neil was sure of, was _not_ the proper way to down that kind of drink, but even with his fretting, what was done was done. And he was pretty sure Max _wasn’t_ listening to him at this point. **

**Neil slowly turned back to the movie, trying his best to concentrate. He stared ahead, hoping to get immersed in the last few parts of the movie.**

**Neil wasn't sure why he had caved in, but near the end of the movie, Max was clearly drunk, and laughing his ass off. And as much as Neil had wanted to hear it, he couldn't help but be concerned. He didn't really know what short term effects alcohol had - aside from the obvious hangovers and sickness - and wasn't quite sure what was going to happen for the rest of the night.**

**Neil was definitely going to research this later.**

**Right now, however, as the movie came to a close, it seemed *someone* wasn't so keen on letting go of him. Max's arms were clasped around Neil's waist, holding him close as he let out a chuckle.**

**That was his fifty-sixth laugh for the evening.**

"Alright, we've got to get you upstairs."

**Neil looked towards the door, and then at the time. Max's parents didn't seem to be home yet. He specifically remembered that Max said they were out for the day, but it was a quarter to ten, and they hadn't shown up yet. Perhaps they'd had a change of plans. It was their anniversary after all. They were probably just adults being adults.**

"Neilll..."

**Max let out a whine, but once he got a tighter grip on his waist, he smiled contentedly and closed his eyes, nuzzling into his cheek. Neil couldn't stop the blush rising to his cheeks, although it brought a series of thoughts that he was sure going to keep him up for the rest of the night.**

**But for now, he couldn't worry about that.**

"Y-Yeah... we should get you upstairs."

**Neil rose up to feet, much to the disappointment of Max, who flopped a bit onto the couch towards the spot where Neil had recently been sitting. He couldn't help but giggle himself at his friends silly antics, but quickly seized it - he didn't know what Max would remember, but he didn't want to seem like he was teasing him. Nonetheless, Neil blamed him for none of this. He was the one who let him have the second drink in the first place.**

"Come on, Max."

**Neil gently took his friends arm and wrapped the other around his back, helping him rise up to his feet. He was rather easy to lift, considering he was not only smaller than him but also much less resistant. He almost felt like a rag doll with how light he was right now. Of course, that meant it was kind of hard to keep him standing.**

**With a fair bit of stumbling, wrong turns and tons of questions, Neil finally managed to locate Max's bedroom. Thank heavens there were only three steps.**

**Neil reached his hand out for the door, having to shuffle himself forward slightly to reach and yet still keep Max standing upright. He'd gotten a bit better on the way, but Neil wasn't taking any chances; the last thing they needed was him falling over and getting a concussion, or worse.**

**Pushing lightly at the door, Neil swung it open and quickly wedged his foot in to keep it open as he continued to inch over, Max leaning against him and still carrying on about stuff like his first toothbrush and the day he had a total of six soft drinks. If Neil had to be honest, he was glad Max was a silly drunk, at least now. He didn't want to hear any depressing shit, and he was pretty sure Max wouldn't be so happy to have told Neil, either.**

**It felt like another whole hour, but Max was finally lying on his bed - albeit in a weird position, but on anyways. Neil did the job of pulling up the covers so it wasn't too chilly, before making his way towards the door again. Stopping in his tracks - both at Max's voice and at his own thoughts, Neil wasn't sure he could leave him alone like this. His parents still weren't back yet, and he didn't want to know what would happen if Max was left alone.**

**Another whine left Max as he reached out towards him, and Neil quickly made his decision.**

“Alright, I’ll… I’ll stay for a bit then.”

**He hadn’t exactly packed for the night, but he hoped that Max’s parents wouldn’t mind… it was late, after all. Shit, he needed to tell his _parents_. Neil whipped his phone out of his pocket, quickly scrambling together a nervous apology. His parents weren’t too strict about it, and Neil probably worried about it more than he needed to. Nonetheless, once it was sent, he let a small sigh of relief and trailed his way over to the bed. **

**A blush formed on Neil’s cheeks, and he tried not to let the situation overwhelm him. He was just sitting with his friend on the bed until he fell asleep. Neil would probably then find a blanket and sleep on the floor or something. He didn’t want to risk going to the couch in case his parents arrived.**

**Clearly, Neil wasn’t thinking ahead, but he’d already made the decision. Plus, he couldn’t bother his parents to come out at _this_ hour. **

**A vibrate went off in his pockets, and Neil relaxed a little more. Hopefully that was his parents. He avoided reading the text for now as he sat down on the edge of the bed, looking towards Max.**

“Okay, well… you should get some sleep. I’ll just-“

**Neil’s eyes widened as the other inched towards him, slowly, but surely. The blush on his pale cheeks was getting worse by the second, and he could even feel his heart racing. Neil was hardly sure what he was feeling. Embarrassment, right? It had to be.**

**Neil was more than relieved when Max’s arms wrapped around him, as his mind had travelled places further than the contact he was receiving. And right now, that was the last thing he wanted to deal with.**

“A-Alright, you just wanted a hug… okay…”

**Neil placed his arms gently around Max, patting his back for a bit, before letting them rest. He wasn’t sure how long this was going to last, but right now, he honestly didn’t care what Max wanted as long as it wasn’t more alcohol. He seemed to be whining about something, but he didn’t want more drinks… did he really just want comfort? Why was that, now?**

**Max nuzzled into his chest, letting out a small content hum as he seemed to rest against his chest, eyes closed happily. This hardly helped Neil’s burning face, and he was so fucking thankful the other couldn’t see him right now. Even though he was pretty sure if Max could, he would hardly think much of it with his state.**

“O-Okay, well, you should let go now… get some sleep…”

**Neil’s nervousness was clear as he tried to gently pry the other off of him, but even his push was weak as he was shaking slightly. What on earth was going on here?? Did some part of him not want Max off? Which part was that?**

**Lost in his thoughts, Neil was caught off guard as he was pulled rather playfully onto the bed. By the time he knew what was going on, Max’s arms were clasped around him tightly, his head resting on his chest.**

**_Fuck fuck fuck fuck._ **

**The word rang through Neil’s mind as he stared up at the ceiling, before looking down towards his friend. Neil wasn’t sure if he wanted to see him like this more often or not, as it was taking all his willpower to tell himself this wasn’t him – Max wouldn’t do shit like this. Neil needed to stop thinking over it. It wasn’t happening. Not really. And in the morning, he would pretend like this never happened. Simple as that.**

**Neil wished it was that way.**

**After about an hour or two of being unable to move, Neil knew there was no way he could leave. Max had fallen asleep long before that, but the moment he tried to move, he grasped around his body tighter than he had and restricted his movement. Neil knew Max was slow, but goddamn did he have good upper arm strength – something Neil, who could run circles around him, did not have. Even then, Neil wasn’t especially fast, he just had longer legs then Max. Yeah, that was it. He didn’t really spend much time outside anyways, sides from the occasional walk. You definitely wouldn’t catch Neil hanging out at the gym.**

**Regardless, with his inability to move, Neil was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. Shoes and clothes still on, blanket beneath him, he was hot, uncomfortable and frankly quite embarrassed as well.**

**Time passed slowly. Painfully. The ticking of the clock went by, and although Neil could feel his tiredness weighing his eyes down, he still couldn’t stop thinking about Max’s parents, which brought his anxiety up big time. What if they came in here and caught them?? Would they yell? Would they hurt Max or him? Would they forbid them from seeing each other?**

**There was too much on Neil’s mind to even _consider_ falling asleep, and that piled with his discomfort… **

**It was eight in the morning by the time Max finally stirred.**

**_Thank fuck_ , Neil thought at first, although he wasn’t sure whether he was happy the other was moving, or whether he was happy Max had actually woken up in the first place. **

**There was a quiet groan, the grip on Neil finally releasing so he could actually relax his arms. He let out a breath, the sweat on his arms reacting to some of the cool air around him. God _damn_ that felt better. **

**Max rolled over on the other side. Neil was concerned for his friend, but with the dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep, all he could think about was _moving_. Anything, at all. He lifted himself up _slowly_ , his back cracking and his bum aching. Even his arms and legs were responding to the movement, and he hadn’t even stood up. **

**Neil took almost too long trying to get himself to feel his limbs again. There was a shift, and another groan, and Max was leaning over the edge of the bed, grasping the sheets tightly with one hand and his stomach with the other.**

**It took Neil a second too late to work out what was happening.**

**The lightly hungover boy coughed, spewing what was most likely the beer mixed with the chips from last night, splatting out all over the floor. Neil’s eyes widened in alarm at first, internally freaking out even as he remained still. Was Max sick?? Or was this just the after effect of being drunk?? Man, he really should’ve learnt this at some point in his life, but none of this family had ever drunk, and… well, let’s just say Neil had never been one to take health lessons very well…**

**Even the smell was starting to make him sick, but Neil knew he had to keep it down for now.**

**Crawling over on his aching legs, he tried his best not to breathe in too much of the smell as he placed a hand on his friends back, gently rubbing his hand up and down. No matter what caused it, being sick wasn’t fun at all. Neil knew too well.**

“Fuck.”

**Max finally spoke – although it was more of a spat – as he leaned back from the edge of the bed, wiping the spew off the corner of his lips. Neil had to divert his eyes for a second – the last thing he wanted was for his dinner to join Max’s on the floor. The smell was almost making him pale.**

“Y-You okay?”

**Neil stuttered out his words; Max turned to look at him, before he let out a groan, placing a hand on his head.**

“Hurts a little, but whatever. I can get over that shit. Can’t remember jack about last night, though.”

**Neil gulped. _I don’t honestly think you really want to…_ he thought, possibly paling even a little more. It was then that Max, ignoring all thoughts about why Max was here and why they were both in his bed, noticed Neil’s not-so good looking face. **

“Dude, what the hell? You’re not sick too, are you?”

**Neil shook his head, covering his nose with one hand as he shakily pointed down at the spew on the ground. Max turned to look towards it, before back at Neil. For a second, he frowned a bit in confusion, until it dawned on him.**

“Oh, shit. Sorry. You can leave; I’ll clean it up.”

**Neil nodded his head again, shuffling off the bed on the _other_ side, slowly making his way to the door. He stopped with his hand resting on the door handle, head shooting up as he finally remembered, quickly looking back to Max.**

“W-Wait, what about your parents?”

“Fuck them. They won’t even know you’re here. With any bet they probably came home late; they’re either still asleep or already off to work. Just do what you have to.”

**Neil didn’t really like the sound of that – mainly because he was now feeling… really sorry for Max. He kind of hoped his parents were home now; more than he had last night. Man that would’ve saved him half his anxiety.**

**Neil ignored his tired state for the time being, stumbling out of the room and making his way to the bathroom. On his way, he heard the rummaging sounds and rather frantic footsteps coming from one of the rooms down the hall.**

**There was no mistaking who _that_ was. **

**Neil quickly continued on down the hall, out of fear of what would happen if he was seen by now, and rushed into the bathroom. He let out a breath, leaning against the wall just as the door down the hall opened up.**

**Neil tensed as the footsteps got louder, feeling them near the bathroom door. He hitched his breath, trying not to make a sound. _Please don’t enter, please don’t enter._**

**To his surprise, there was nothing. A bit of shuffling, and the footsteps continued on down the hall. What surprised him even more however, was the words that came from his mom’s mouth as she walked past the bathroom door.**

“Max, don’t forget to do the washing today!”

**Her voice was rushed, but Neil didn’t care about that. What made his heart ache was the fact that, after coming back from their night out, and presumably rushing off to work again straight after, the only thing they could think of to say was reminding him of… _chores?_**

**Neil was sure if he was going to be sick, it would be of their attitude. Their footsteps died down, presumably of them rushing off down the stairs. Neil inched his way out of the bathroom, and felt yet another pang of sadness at what he saw.**

**Max was standing out in the hallway; hair messy, slouched over slightly. He’d been there, and his parents hadn’t even _noticed_** **him. That once they’d spoken to Neil, whom they’d thought was their son, they’d entirely ignored him. That would’ve been fine if it was a guest they didn’t recognize, like Neil himself, but to ignore their own… _son?_ Like he was nothing? **

**Max looked away the moment he caught a glimpse of Neil’s expression.**

“Don’t say anything. This shit happens every day. And honestly, it’s fine. I’m used to it. Plus, it means I can do whatever the fuck I want. I don’t care.”

**It wasn’t hard for Neil to sense the sadness in his voice. Max may not have thought it was there, but he could definitely tell. Even with his frown and usual tone, it was there.**

“Max, I-“

“It’s fine.”

**Max turned past Neil, heading into the bathroom, and silencing his friend. As he watched him, Neil didn’t know what he was thinking. He couldn’t just let Max live like this, could he? And he could tell he was lying – no-one would be happy about their parents treating them like nothing. But Max was Max and Max was stubborn.**

**Neil wasn’t sure he could get through to him.**

**No, he wasn’t even sure if anyone could…**

**But Neil had to try.**


	4. You Don't Even Know What It's Like...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must apologize for the length of this chapter, I really liked the ending. Also sorry it was so late!!

**If there was one thing Neil knew about this situation, it was that he couldn't just sit back and do nothing. He's also certain Max isn't going to be very happy about it, but it's too late now. A few hours later, Neil excused himself from the house, saying he had homework to finish off for next week.**

**The moment Neil was driving off, his phone was already calling a number he'd never thought he'd ever use. Truthfully, he'd used it a lot more than he thought he would've ever since he'd stopped going to Camp; after all, he didn't get a lot of enthusiasm in his life and there was no-one else he could think of to spread out.**

**And now, it was just what Max needed. Happiness. Enthusiasm. The chance to feel like... someone really loved him.**

_"Hello Neil! Fine day today, isn't it? What can I do for you?"_

**And there was the smile. In just that one second, Neil was already feeling a lot calmer than he had been before. This would be fine.**

"Hey, David. I need your help with something - a-about Max. I... probably shouldn't say too much, but... let's just say I think he's really going to need some of your area of expertise; even if he doesn't think so."

**There was _silence_ on the other end for a moment, and Neil was starting to _worry_ again. **

_“Alright, Neil! I’ll surely see what I can do to help!”_

**Neil lets out a breath of relief, before nodding his head. He stopped at the lights, looking down towards the phone.**

“Thanks, David. I’ll talk to you later, then.”

**A few short seconds later, and Neil, eyes fixated on the screen, hangs up the phone.**

* * *

 

 

**Max stopped in the middle of folding as he heard the doorbell go off, blinking, as he looked back. He lowered his eyes, slightly annoyed, though was honestly confused as to who it was. He hadn’t been expecting any guests. He stopped at the door, opening it a crack to see who was on the other side.**

“Max! It’s so nice to-“

**Max _slammed_ the door shut again, turning around to lean against it so the other couldn’t come in. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Of course, he had to show up; today! What incredible _fucking_ timing! **

“Aww, Max! Come on, don’t be like that! I just wanted to visit my favourite camper!”

“Fuck off, David!!”

“Max. Language.”

 **Max groaned**. **Of course, he hadn’t changed in the slightest. He was still just as happy and annoying as ever. He could _not_ deal with this right now! **

“Come on, Max! I’ve brought cake! Plus, Neil said that you needed someone to talk to, so-“

**At first, Max was a bit _lured in_ at the mention of food, but the moment ‘Neil’ popped up in the conversation, his eyes widened. He turned around and opened the door, looking ahead in disbelief. **

“Wait… _Neil_ called you here?! What did he tell you?!”

**Max grabbed at the front of David’s shirt – odd-looking to him, as it was different from his usual attire. David stumbled a bit, grasping hold of the cake with two hands to keep it steady.**

“He told me that you needed help! He didn’t exactly say why, but he did mention that I’d be perfect for the job! So, I thought I’d pay you a visit! Plus, I’ve been looking forward to seeing you for a while, Max!”

**Max blinked. Part of him was relieved that he didn’t know anything about his situation. He _really_ wanted to kick him off again, but part of him was really looking forward to that cake… so without another word, Max gripped his shirt and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind him. **

“Alright, Camp man. You gotta help me out with this shit though. I’m going to call Neil.”

**David only chuckles, expecting nothing else from Max, especially at the age he was now. He places the cake down on the table, and turns to the piles of washing. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to this at home anyways – considering how kind he was, he always offered to do everyone’s washing. Even his kids. Gwen always told him he was too soft on them, and everyone, but… he really couldn’t help it. He wanted them to savour their childhood and enjoy it while they could, not spend most of their time on chores. At least, not now.**

**Max reaches for his phone, taking little to no time in calling Neil. Hand on his hip, he taps his thought slightly as he waits.**

**One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings. Five rings.**

**There’s a beep. Max frowns, the phone coaxing him to leave a message. What the hell?**

“Hey, Neil, what the fuck? Why did you tell David? You better call back, because I’ve got a lot of shit to say to you, no matter what you were-“

**Another beep.**

**Fuck**.

**Max rolls his eyes and pockets his phone. Maybe he was still driving. He turns back to the washing, reaching down into the basket, only to notice that it’s empty.**

**Slowly, he looks towards David. Then to the basket. Then to the piles of washing all stacked up on the table. Then back to David.**

“You… are fucking insane. I hate you so much.”

“Aww, you’re welcome, Max! Now, come on, let’s go eat that cake and cheer you up!”

**He grabs hold of Max’s arm in an energetic movement, grinning widely as he drags him off. Max lowers his eyes, but doesn’t really fight back, aside from trying to get his hand off. Goddamn his grip was tight. Stupid fucking David. Oh, well, Max he wasn’t against cake, at least. He could sit through this.**

**Max wasn’t about to admit it, but it was better than being alone.**

**For most of the time, Max hated how much calmer he felt. David hadn’t left him alone for the entire fucking day, and while his response was always frowning, folding his arms and asking if he had anything better to do, Max preferred it more than… well, a lot of things he could think of.**

**Namely, his real parents.**

**Luckily, now, there was silence – the two of them sat on the couch, watching Finding Nemo – the disc was so old, Max was surprised it worked. It had been David’s choice, but at this point Max really didn’t care. It was hard not to get used to some traits of the camp man, even if they were ridiculous.**

**Besides, he still liked the Goofy Movie. Even though it was _perfectly_ fine to! … Max just supposed that had to mean it was okay for David as well. Whatever floated his boat. **

**Or butt.**

**Max looked over at his phone, sitting on the side of the couch. So far, he hadn’t received a call back from Neil, and he hadn’t a clue why – he should’ve arrived home ages ago. And even then, it was the weekend – there wasn’t really a reason why he shouldn’t have checked his phone by now. Then again, this _was_ Neil… he was probably just studying and forgot about it. **

**…**

**Max reached for his phone, rising to his feet. He hurriedly excused himself, before making his way into the kitchen. Heading to his recent calls, he was just about to call Neil again, before his phone started buzzing in his hand.**

_Nikki…?_

**Max knew they all had each other’s numbers, but again, he’d assumed Nikki probably wasn’t really a phone person. True, he hadn’t received that many calls from her – once a month if anything – but right now was a bit… sudden.**

**Nonetheless, he answered the call, sticking the phone up against his ear.**

“What are you calling for? Forest on fire?”

 **Max almost regretted his words the moment she started speaking. He could’ve sworn he heard a sniffle**.

_“Max, you- you need to get over here. It’s Neil; he’s-”_

**Max felt his heart pound in his chest. A break in Nikki’s words indicated he’d zoned out for a second.**

_“He was in an accident.”_


	5. Losing Friends all the Time... Family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh my god this chapter is done. I- am terribly sorry for the wait. Really, my inspiration dropped. But I hope you enjoy this, anyways!

_“There was an accident. A car crash. He was wearing his seatbelt, but… some other… stupid driver… a-anyway, I’ll just… text you the address if you… want to make it here…”_

Silence. Max’s eyes were wide open, but even he probably couldn’t even tell. He let out a breath, not sure whether it was upset or angry.

“Yeah. Okay,” he responded, his words short and simple. Max wasn’t sure he could manage much else. He wasn’t even sure what he was thinking right now.

_“Max, I’m sorry…”_

Max gulped. Thank god for phone calls.

“Don’t fucking worry about it. It’s not your fault, it’s not his fault, or mine… it’s that _fucking_ idiot. I’ll- I’ll see you in a bit,” he said sharply, and barely heard the response before he hung up the phone. He didn’t even wait for the text before rushing off, reaching for his sandals to slip them on.

“Max?” David’s voice rung out from behind him, as he reached for his bag.

Fuck, he’d forgotten all about _him_.

“Fuck off, David,” Max said harshly. He continued on his way, shoving his phone into a small bag and grabbing his wallet and keys.

“Max-”

“I said _fuck off_ David!” he yelled, and although it was not unlike him to be angry, it had nothing to do with the other’s personality or interests. It had nothing to do with someone he hated. Not this time.

No, this was about the complete opposite.

“…It’s Neil. He’s… he’s badly hurt. Okay? I’m- I’m going to fucking go, so just-”

There was a hand on his shoulder. Max tensed, his words ceasing, and he turned around quickly, focusing on David’s expression. He hated the look on his face, but for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to yell or scream or fight back. He just stared, even as David opened his mouth to speak.

“Come on. I’ll drive you,” David said, letting out a small breath, before the two headed out the door.

It was probably a better idea that David had the wheel. The entire time, Max went through an array of frustrating emotions. He wanted to smash the guy into the ground that did this, although he figured he was probably fucked up too. But Max didn’t care – he fucking deserved it. On the other hand, his heart was racing, and he was sweating; he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go, but he did. He didn’t want to know, but he did.

Max just hated to think that he knew the damage wasn’t going to be pretty.

Even so, the moment the car pulled up at the hospital, he shoved open the door, letting it swing wide open, before slamming it harshly. David didn’t care. He quickly made his way out as Max rushed around the bonnet, and followed next to him.

Neither of them said a word.

Max meet Nikki near the entrance. He didn’t even pay attention to the uniform she had, instead eyeing her. He could see her puffy eyes, red, and he knew she’d been crying.

Max had a terrible feeling he wasn’t going to like this, and it was making him sick.

“Max-” 

“I have to see him,” Max said, rushed, as he made his way to head past Nikki. She quickly swung into action, taking hold of his arms to stop him from heading forward.

“No, you- you can’t. Not now. I haven’t even yet, I just… I saw the crash, Max, he was hit from the side… it’s not going to be good…” Nikki’s voice was weak; clearly she’d been crying for god knows how long. Max couldn’t blame her. He wanted to cry too. He should’ve expected something like this. He should’ve, he should’ve.

Finally gaining his words, Max at least needed to ask. “Okay, well… what’s the worst?”

Nikki looked to the side.

“The doctors are still checking the damage… but if… worst comes to worst, Neil might not be able to move on his own ever again.” Nikki gulped after she spoke, her voice wobbling near the end. She had to stop himself from crying again.

Max could’ve sworn he felt his heart stop.

“I-I’m sure it’s not… that bad, but… a crash from the side can badly mess up your spine, which can result in paralysis in the body… the level of it depends on which one of the cervical nerves is damaged…” Nikki held her arm, sniffing. She felt the tears stinging her eyes again.

Max wanted to punch someone. Anyone. His hands were shaking, and he was almost ready to explode. The hand on his shoulder – again – surprised him, but he didn’t yell. Or scream. He turned his head, looking back towards David.

Max felt himself shaking. No words, and he was already close to the edge.

“I… I need to go outside.” Max shoved past David, ignoring his call as he rushed out the door. He raced behind the building, looking out to the empty space. His mind was blank, and Max hardly thought of his actions. He rushed up to the nearby tree, slamming his fist into the bark. He felt the sting through his fist, but he didn’t care. His other fist slammed into the same spot, over and over. He didn’t even notice the tears that were streaming down his face.

Max pressed his forehead harshly against the bark, his hands pressing against the hard wood, and _screamed_.

“Why?! WHY?! Why does everyone have to leave me?! Why does everyone around me get hurt?! Why did this… why did this have to happen?! Just- WHY?! Someone tell me WHY!”

Shaking, Max gasped for breath, his vision blurry from the tears. He staggered around, legs weak, and sunk down onto the ground against the tree. His head leaned back, and he stared up at the sky. One arm strung over his stomach, and he continued to cry, shaking. He didn’t care if anyone had heard. Not out here. Not now.

* * *

“Thank you for understanding,” Nikki finished, hanging up the phone. She let out a sigh and sunk into the seat next to David. He was trying his best to put on a smile, but even Nikki could see that it wasn’t easy.

“So… vet, huh? That’s nice,” he spoke, his eyes moving to meet her face. She didn’t look back.

Nikki shrugged a bit. She would’ve cracked a smile, but she didn’t have it in her. “Yeah. I’ve always loved animals… figured I’d try and help them out any way I could.”

David turned his head to the ceiling. Silence fell over them. It was saddening even to him that the three of them had to be brought together in such a way. For Neil to call him, for him to visit Max, for… Neil to have been in an accident, for Nikki to have been just in the right place at the right time for her to be here. All of them, together.

Right now, David feared the worst, and hoped for the best.

He looked towards the door. David wasn’t sure how much time it had been since Max stormed out. He knew he was – mostly - old enough to look after himself, and that he should give him time, but… after what just happened, David couldn’t help but worry.

“You should go.”

David turned to face Nikki. He was hesitant.

“You don’t need to say anything, and neither does he… but at the very least, you should check on him. Just in case.”

It was very David like to not care who or what gave him reassurance – he was simply just glad to have it. He stepped towards the door, looking towards Nikki – a slight nod coming his way – before he let out a breath, and made his way outside.

David’s eyes darted around the area, before quickly making the decision of turning left, hoping that Max hadn’t gone too far. With everything that was going on now, he didn’t want to have to worry about him, either – at least not in a way beyond how much this seemed to affect him. And David wasn’t going to question it.

The sobbing caught his attention, and David turned his head. His eyes widened without thinking at the sight of Max – collapsed at the base of the tree, one arm resting over his stomach as he cried, eyes squinted shut tightly. There was a bit of blood dripping from the graze on his knuckles. It wasn’t too serious, but after everything that happened, he wasn’t happy about that either. He couldn’t blame him, but he wasn’t just going to let him sit there.

“Come on, Max.” David stepped forward, gently holding a hand as he kneeled in front of the broken child. There was no rush in his voice, but there was also no lenience. Max let out a cracked sobbed, moving his eyes to the side. He had no fight in him, but also lacked the energy to get up. It just wasn’t _fair_. Why did this always have to happen to his friends? He shouldn’t have let him come over. Everyone who gets close to him only ever ends up hurt.

David let out a small sigh, sliding an arm behind Max’s back. There was a bit of struggle to lift the shattered boy to his feet, but David had always been strong. His steps were slow, looking over every second to make sure the other was still with him. As “with him” as he could be in this situation, anyways.

There were no words from anyone as David made his way back inside. He lowered Max onto one of the seats, Nikki automatically keeping an eye on him as David made his way towards the nurse. Bandages gathered, he gently wrapped them around Max’s hands, looking up at him every so often just in case he was hurting him even more.

Max hardly responded. He didn’t have it in him.

No-one knew how much time had passed, but the three of them couldn’t bring themselves to leave. David had head out to get lunch at some point, and him and Nikki ate outside, out of respect. Max couldn’t bring himself to do so. Despite his worry, David couldn’t blame him. Not in this moment, at least.

It seemed like forever when Neil’s family finally arrived on the scene. The nurses hadn’t been able to get a hold of them before, but there was no annoyance towards them. Many things were possible in this situation, and no-one could really worry about anything else now. Besides, their worried and hurried reaction was enough to say they cared.

David could only watch as they rushed in, the nurse trying to calm them down, getting ready to take them through. What he hadn’t been expecting was for the curly haired boy to rise to his feet, stepping forward. His eyes were still stained with dry tears, but he managed to bring himself to speak, despite his slightly croaky voice.

“Please, I need to see him,” Max pleaded, the desperation clear in his eyes as he glanced towards Neil’s parents. He knew this would probably hurt, but it honestly couldn’t be any worse then now.

Neil’s mother and father looked towards each other, before back at Max. They weren’t entirely aware of the relationship between Max and their son, but it wasn’t like they both weren’t thinking the same thing. Unfortunately, the nurse decided to speak up first.

“I’m sorry, we only allow family members to-” 

“He’s his cousin,” Neil’s mother then said, without hesitation, despite the difference in appearance. There was a moment of silence, her eyes fixated on the nurse with intensity. Then, she pursed her lips.

“Alright. Follow me, then.” Max wasn’t sure what he was thinking, but there was barely much of a breathless ‘thank you’, and for once, he felt bad. But he couldn’t help it. He _had_ to see him.

And yet, Max also felt like it was the worst decision he’d ever made in his life. His heart stopped at the sight in front of him, whilst Neil’s parents were mostly stuck on questions. Though they weren’t coping any better, Max hardly paid much attention to anyone or anything else right now.

He wanted to cry, again. To break down like there was no tomorrow. But his eyes were still puffy from his previous moment, and his throat ached, the only sound coming out as a strained whine.

Max could hardly stand it, yet he kept looking – _staring_ ahead at the broken form of his friend, voices becoming nothing but a buzz in his ears. Nikki’s voice rang through his mind, and he could almost _see it_ …

It was making him sick.

* * *

Max had to be, put simply, forced out. He didn’t want to go, despite his thoughts before and how much it had seemed to affect him. At one point, he had to hold himself back from throwing up, and yet he cried and held out his arm as Neil’s parents held onto him. Despite it, they were calm, and caring – not like his parents. But Max hardly had that on his mind now. He felt like a child, but he didn’t care.

For them, it was a struggle, but Max hardly felt anything, hardly paid attention to where he was and what was going on. He lay against the seat, with barely the energy to put his seatbelt on. Yet, in silence, David reached over, clicked it on, and looked back towards the window.

His hands gripped the stirring wheel, shaking. He couldn’t bring himself to push down on the pedal just yet. He didn’t think it would be a good idea.

“I’m- sorry, Max.” David’s voice was quiet. Max only let out a sob, looking to the side. There was a sigh. Finally, he _forced_ himself to get going, knowing full well they had to get back before Max’s parents noticed he was gone.

Or at least, that was what David thought. Max knew otherwise. Yet, he made his way straight there, keeping his eyes fixated on the road in front of him. You could say he was subconsciously afraid, but the last thing they needed was another accident. Thankfully, however, he pulled up on the curb safely.

“Come on, Max,” David said, but didn’t hesitate to unclick his seatbelt for him. To make his way around the other side, open the door, and partially carry him out. To stay by his side the entire time. And Max? He had no objections. Not at this point.

On the couch, he fell, the moment they were inside. David lowered his eyes to the ground sadly, but then noticed something else.

There had been no other car in the driveway. Where were his parents?

As if he’d read his mind, Max shoved his hands in his pockets and looked to the side. “Out. Probably at a hotel or something… friend’s place, I dunno. All I know is that they’re drunk, and they’re not coming home. Who knows though, maybe they finally left the country. I certainly don’t fucking care.”

David said nothing about any vulgar language that came out of the teen’s mouth, but it hadn’t helped the situation at all. There was a mix of anger and sadness that bubbled up inside of him. Worry.

But he held back his feelings, for this was not about him. Nor his parents, who David wouldn’t hold back on upon seeing. Not unless Max said something.

“Come on. You should go shower. I’ll- I’ll order some pizza, if you’re hungry,” David offered.

Max’s grumbling stomach must have contradicted anything he was about to say. He let out a small huff, before just shrugging and nodding his head. He rose to his feet.

“Yeah, okay,” he said, and turned to the stairs. David may no comment on his manners, either. Now was far from the time. Instead, he pulled out his phone, the pizza place he knew practically on speed dial.

“David?”

David looked up from his phone, surprised. He glanced over at Max.

A slight bit of hesitation. “Thanks.” Max’s eyes were on him for a second, before he turned and continued on his way.

David smiled, only slightly. “You’re welcome, Max.”


	6. Why Do I Care So Much... I Don't Understand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer,,, note thing: I am not a doctor, nor have I being in a hospital recently. I have very little idea how they work, but with some help from friends, and the internet, I managed to gather together what I could to at least make it... well, as close as I could. That being said, what's happened to Neil may not be completely correct, but I do understand it to a degree that I can write regardless.

Max let out a breath, his fluffy hair popping into place once he’d finished drying. Staring blankly ahead in the mirror, he could feel the reality of the situation dawning on him constantly. He knew he wouldn’t be able to forget it – no matter how hard he tried. At least for now. He wanted to _stop_ wishing he could do something to change it. It was done, and there was no going back.

What _really_ sucked was that it was entirely an accident. That meant he had no-one to _beat up_ for hurting him so badly.

Max slipped on his shirt, throwing the towel messily onto the chair across from him. He knew he should’ve headed straight down, but instead he sunk onto the bed, legs spread out as he stared at the ground.

Max wanted everything to be okay. He knew this. But to be honest with himself, he’d rather him have ended up in that situation, instead. He didn’t do anything with his life. He didn’t know what he wanted to do. All he did was suck up dealing with his emotionally abusing parents while constantly borrowing their money – which was practically his – for whatever he needed (and wanted). All in all, it _sounded_ good – and Max had thought that too.

So since when had he cared about being _alone?_

Max let out a shaky sigh and rose up to his feet. Maybe it would’ve just been better if he _hadn’t_ have answered that call that day…

Making his way to the kitchen, Max plopped himself down on the chair – pizza was spread out in front of him, and he reached forward and grabbed a slice, shoving it into his mouth rather unpleasantly.

The sound of plates being shuffled caught his attention, and he looked towards the kitchen, before rolling his eyes. Of course, he couldn’t have expected anything else from David. For a split second, he wanted to say he was grateful, but quickly shook the thought away. What good would it do him?

With his luck, David would end up getting hurt too.

Silence hung over them, David shuffling here and there, looking around for anything he could possibly fix up even the slightest. The pillows on the couch, the rug on the floor. The moment he saw him reach for the vacuum, Max had to speak up.

“Do you _ever_ stop and, I dunno, take a break?” he asked, annoyed, as he whipped around to face him.

David’s face faulted – something that made Max feel a _little_ guilty. “Oh, well… you know me – I like to stay busy!” he said, in a bit of a hurry, before carrying on.

In an instant, Max knew there was something wrong. He looked at the pizza – his sixth slice now, at least – before plopping it back into the box. “Alright, David—” Max began, as he rose up to his feet. “—stop. Just— put it down, and sit.”

“Max, I can’t—”

“Oh my _god_ , just _sit!_ Pick up the remote and watch some television or something! At least _that_ noise will be slightly _less_ annoying then the vacuum!” Max shouted, the care he was showing going unnoticed by him as he yelled. Then, he let out a sigh, turning around and sinking into the chair. “Do yourself a favour and don’t work to death, fucking hell…” he mumbled.

David hesitated. He looked to the couch, before back at Max. “I’m—I’m sorry if it annoyed you, Max. I just—I can’t…”

“Why, David? What on earth is possessing you to keep _moving_ all the time?!” Max was frustrated and confused. So much had happened; he wasn’t exactly in the mood to keep his feelings down. He _was_ glad David seemed to understand, though. If he’d heard the word ‘language’ around now, Max was sure he would’ve punched something.

Or someone.

“…Listen, Max, I— I can’t tell you. I know it’s annoying, but—it’s not something I want to think about it,” David admitted, turning around and knotting his fingers together. “Let’s just say… _not_ doing anything did more damage than it should’ve.” His tone was grim – something that almost _scared_ Max. He wasn’t sure what to say.

David turned around, putting on a smile – but Max could tell it was faltering. “But—don’t worry, really! It—only happens when I’m… well, stressed. Promise! I’ll—get out of your way though.” David shuffled towards the stairs. “I’ll be in the bathroom if you need me.”

Max continued to _stare_ , watching as the other made his way upstairs. Then, he let out a _huff_ , reaching out and biting into a slice of pizza. Whatever was bothering David, it made Max curious, although he didn’t exactly think he was going to _say_ anything. Which _did_ suck, but—whatever. Max had never even considered David could be anything but _happy_ , and despite how much it annoyed him, he wanted to _keep it_ that way.

At the very least, Max wasn’t exactly the person to deal with emotional problems, and especially not now.

Three more slices of pizza later – Max figured that all his emotions had formed into stress eating – he pushed back the chair and rose up to his feet. His eyes glanced over to the clock, and then to the door. Ugh, whatever, he’d assumed as much. Max shrugged, before trailing up the stairs. Walking down the hall, he turned and peered into the bathroom.

He blinked at the sight before him. There was not a single speck of grime anywhere. The bath, toilet, floors and sink all shined – so much, it almost burnt his eyes out. There was so, _so_ much white. “Gees, David… am I in the right house?”

David shrugged with an innocent smile, placing the folded towels neatly into the draw. “I should hope so!” he chimed. Inside, Max felt relieved. Finally, normal _fucking_ David.

“Uh, yeah. Anyway, I’m wondering if you’re planning to _stay_ here or what? Doesn’t bother me if you want to take the couch. Parents won’t notice either – trust me.” The memory of that time ago popped into his mind, but he shook it away just as fast. No point in thinking of _him_ now. It would just make him upset again.

David opened his mouth, and Max could’ve sworn he’d been about to _ask_ – thankfully, he dodged the bullet when the other thought it over, before carrying on. “Alright, Max. I’ll be downstairs, if you need anything,” he said, strolling forward, facing him. “For everyone’s sake, I hope things get better soon.”

David turned and made his way down the hall, and Max shuffled off to his room. For a moment, he peered back towards the taller one from his room, an odd feeling of hope forming, before shutting the door in front of him.

The darkness hit Max like a spell – he hadn’t noticed how tired he’d been before, but it was all coming to him now. But considering what happened, it wasn’t much of a surprise. Max slid off his hoodie, letting it fall to the ground – along with a few other articles of clothing, papers and other things. Mostly crumbled up school papers at that. The rest of his clothes followed – minus his boxers – before he flopped onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

For once, Max was relieved that he barely had time to think before he fell asleep. The last thing he needed now was for the events of today to keep him up all night. Instead, his eyes fell shut as he lay on his back, blanket messily covering him, head tilted to the side.

Max wasn’t looking forward to tomorrow – but for now, at least, there was nothing on his mind.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Neil felt was the pain, though he wasn’t sure where it was coming from. It took a while before he could bring himself to move, squinting his eyes and letting out a painful breath. Even the feeling of his chest moving ached – though he wasn’t sure if that was just the lack of movement or if he really was messed up _that_ badly.

Neil wasn’t sure of anything now.

Finally, he managed to bring himself to open his eyes – the bright light blinding him almost instantly. He squinted, though couldn’t quite bring himself to move. Soon, the fear came flooding in, and it took a lot of his willpower not to move suddenly. His heart was racing, and he could feel the sweat forming.

Apparently, that had alarmed someone. He could hear the footsteps instantly, and glanced over to the door, fear in his eyes. Neil felt like a little kid, but it was no surprise when he had little idea what was going on and where he was. Well, aside from the obvious. He hardly even remembered what happened.

There was a bit of panic from the nurse, before he let out a breath of relief. Making his way in, she acted quickly – clearly, this wasn’t the first time he’d done something like this. “Alright, there we go, deep breaths,” he began, gently stroking his forehead. “You’re okay.”

Neil took the time to calm down, before glancing over towards him. As if he’d _needed_ more clues as to where he was right now. “What—”

“Car crash. Reassurance... well, you’ll be fine, I promise. Can’t lie, we—we just finished the surgery. But, judging by most cases, you're actually pretty lucky. You haven't suffered any major head or spinal injuries - and from a side on like that, too... on the other hand, we  _are_ talking a couple of broken ribs, one fractured femur and the other one is, well, broken." 

Neil blinked, but carried on anyways. Part of him couldn’t help but wonder why this guy was even _hired_ , but… well, he supposed he must’ve worked hard towards it anyways. And Neil wasn’t a nurse. He just seemed rather forward; but for the most part, he supposed, that was fine with him.

“Now, I probably wouldn’t recommend _moving_ too much – but I can head out and come back or bring someone over with a drink in a bit and they can help you sit up. Seriously, though, it's _probably_ going to hurt, so—wouldn’t recommend moving your legs much. But most cases; should be around eight to thirteen days and we can try and get you walking. Which _might_ take about _three_ months of physical therapy, and a _lot_ of assistance, but—yeah, it’s a pretty long process. Luckily, though, you aren’t living alone yet, so it makes it all the more easier for you.”

Somehow, Neil managed to process all that information. As if by habit, he went to sit up, but the discomfort hit him like a bullet, and he could barely bring himself more than an inch.

“Ah, careful. Said we’d help ya. So—I’ll just be back or maybe someone else, not sure, and, uh, we’ll help ya out. Sound cool?” he ducked towards the door, before peering his hand back in.

“…Y-Yeah, cool,” Neil said, not sure what on earth he was feeling.

Well, he supposed he had all the time in the world to figure it out.

 

* * *

 

Nikki shuffled through the mall, adjusting the bag that hung around her shoulder. Truthfully, she didn’t show up here often, but after everything that happened, her Aunt insisted she take some time for herself. She wasn’t entirely thrilled with the idea, but she supposed the walk would do her good anyway. Apparently, since this was her fifth time making her way around the area.

Sadly, she couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened. Yet, she wasn’t sure what to do about it. She could always call David and check with Max or drop into the hospital and check with the nurses on how Neil was doing.

And yet, instead, she wandered through the mall like a zombie, not even sure what she was doing anymore.

Nikki let out a breath and sunk onto the chair. So much for time to herself. She couldn’t even stop thinking of them – not even to let herself take a _break_. And then she worried more, for it only sounded as though she didn’t care. Even if they weren’t around to see it. She felt she needed to be there for them, but…

“Nikki?”

The voice startled her out of her thoughts, and she glanced up towards the source. For a moment, she looked confused – she couldn’t recongized the person in front of her, but clearly, they knew _her_ , so…

“Wait…” Nikki rose up to her feet, getting a better look. “ _Harrison?_ ”

A nod confirmed her guess, followed by a wide smile, as he lifted his hands up to run through his hair. “Yeah! Gosh, I didn’t expect to see you here. How are you doing?”

Her eyes glanced over him, for a moment – he looked almost unrecognizable. What had he said, that long time ago? ‘ _Grow into his looks?_ ’ Because he’d certainly done that. If it wasn’t for some of the… _obvious_ , she wouldn’t have ever known it was him.

Nikki found a small smile form on her face – something she had missed – but it quickly dropped at the question. Harrison’s quickly followed as she turned away, eyes lowering to the ground. “Oh, uh—there’s just… been a few, uh, problems, lately. I came here to try and… stop worrying for a bit, but so far that hasn’t worked out.”

Harrison blinked, sadness befalling him as he placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry to hear that. I understand how hard it can be to forget, when all you wish is that you should do something about it. Or wish that you could’ve.”

Harrison’s voice was grim, and Nikki felt as though she was missing something. She opened her mouth, but decided it best not to ask – not now. Neither of them needed to be reminded of any more sadness – or at least, not to dwell on it. “I’m sorry too. Tough times, huh?”

A small, sad smile. “Yeah. I’ve come to terms with these things just… happening now. But it’s—well, it’s better. Mom’s been a lot of help with it all.”

Nikki quickly had a hard time believing it, and her expression resembled. Harrison blinked, before letting out a small, light hearted chuckle. “No, no – not her. Long story short; kicked out of my home, loads of legal crap, court and things… and, well, Gwen is—”

“Well, that was a pain. Come on, Harrison, let’s go and find something to eat,” Gwen said, shuffling through her purse, before looking towards him.

And then Nikki.

“No way. Really?” Her face was practically beaming, as there was nothing but happiness – for both of them. “I’m so happy for you, Harrison!”

“Aww, thanks a lot,” Harrison replied, beaming, before looking towards the confused Gwen. “…Haha, mom! It’s Nikki!”

Gwen clicked her fingers. “Nikki! I _knew_ I recongized that face somewhere. What are you doing here?”

“Honestly? I’m not sure. I came to have a bit of time to myself, but I haven’t really found anything to _do_ yet,” she replied with a small shrug. The thoughts came back again, and it took a lot of her willpower not to lower her eyes in sadness.

“Well, we were just going to head off to eat; maybe catch a movie later. You can join us if you’d like,” Gwen offered. Harrison quickly nodded his head, a bright smile forming.

For a moment, Nikki just stared, before bringing back the smile. “Well, okay! That sounds like fun.”

Harrison grinned, placing an arm around her shoulder, hugging her close. “Hey, there we go! Let’s just have a little fun. Things will turn out fine; I promise.”

Nikki looked surprised, before the smile came back, followed by a small blush. “Y-Yeah, it sounds great,” she replied, looking down shyly.

Nikki couldn’t explain what it was, but all her worries seemed to just drift away from a simple gesture. Straightening up, she nodded and looked towards Harrison with a bright smile. “Really great.”

Harrison felt his own blush form, his free hand going up to rub the back of his head. “Aw- heh, I’m really glad then! I’m sure it’ll be tons of fun with you.”

Nearby, juicy gossip Gwen hadn’t missed the conversation. She thought for a bit, before smiling slyly – she knew they had plans, but there was always another time. It wasn’t like it had been ages since they’d been out together anyways, and she felt the two needed this more than they thought. So, stepping back, she turned to face them.

“Hey, on second thoughts, how about you two go to the movies without me? You can have my ticket, Nikki – save some money,” Gwen offered, though there was a look in her eyes that only Harrison could understand, and he knew exactly what she was thinking. This caused a hand to meet his face, and the blush expanded.

“Moooom…” he groaned, and Nikki quickly looked confused. Gwen hid her sly smile for now, reaching into her purse. “Here, you two can take these. We’ll go and eat, and then you can head off. Sound fun?”

Nikki let out a small giggle – a sound she hadn’t heard from herself in a long time – and nodded her head. “Yeah, I think so! Don’t you, Harrison?”

Looking towards her between his fingers, Harrison lowered his hand. “Yeah, yeah- of course! Let’s do that then.”

Once Nikki had turned away, Harrison lowered his eyes into a small glare towards Gwen, who only smirked a bit and turned away.

He was _so_ going to be killing her for this when they got home.


	7. It Feels Like a Punishment… But for What?

Silence filled the room, as Nikki sat cross legged on her bed, eyes fixated on her darkened phone. All the memories of tonight played through her mind, and no matter how hard she _tried_ , she just _couldn’t_ forget him. It drove her so crazy, she was almost willing to proclaim he’d put a _spell_ on her or something.

Nikki wasn’t complaining. She just didn’t know what to _do_ about it. She couldn’t say something _now_ , but every second that passed made it harder and harder. For now, she just wanted to _sleep_.

Too bad the giddiness of the night kept her up. Nikki let out a small squeal – her fifth one for the night – as she rolled over and hugged her pillow tight. Her face _glowed_ with happiness; and then came the _sigh_ , for she knew she wouldn’t be sleeping. It was just hard to _forget_ … his smile, his words, the feeling of his _hand_ … she knew all too well what this feeling was, and it was haunting her.

Again, not a bad thing. Nikki just… _really_ couldn’t say anything. Chances are, something would happen – but she couldn’t shake off the feeling that if she didn’t, she’d lose him. After all, even someone like her couldn’t deny that he was _hot_. Although she _barely_ had any romantic interests in others, until Harrison had come along, Nikki was sure she’d end up being a _lesbian_.

Still not complaining. Just- Okay, that was enough. Nikki threw back her covers, reaching for her phone. Although she couldn’t be sure if she was up or not, surely there’d be _someone_ she could talk to.

Nikki scrolled back Max and Neil’s. Most likely, the former was asleep, and the latter _should be_ – if not, recovering. There was her mom’s, and her auntie’s, but one was in the house, and the other was, most likely, asleep.

Her cousin was on the other side of the world, but Nikki wasn’t exactly sure this conversation would work for him.

Okay, she _had_ to stop avoiding it. Nikki went to her contacts, hovering over the number. She hesitated at least five times – she didn’t want to seem _desperate_ (after all, she’d _just_ got back from seeing him), but she wasn’t sure she could get the thought out of her mind.

Plus, she was bored. And willing to know more about him. Since she’d left camp, Nikki had hardly even _thought_ about Harrison. Of course, she knew more about him then any of the three of them. Magic wise, anyways. As she’d gotten older, he’d entrusted her with a few secrets too – though she hadn’t really thought of them as _too_ serious. She hadn’t told anyone though, either. Nikki didn’t really see the point in doing so. It wasn’t like anyone else _she_ knew really wanted to know. 

For now, though, Nikki was curious of where he was planning to go in life. So, _finally_ , she managed to bring herself to _at least_ send a text – something that wouldn’t bother him, hopefully. Or wake him.

 **Nikki [10:03 PM]** : _Hey. Just want to say; I had a lot of fun tonight! ^ ^ I hope you did too!_

Okay, that was _lame_. Nikki felt a bit of worry rise again, and for the moment, she distracted herself with a quick game of _Candy Crush_. Well, more like a frustrating one – but she didn’t exactly care enough to remember that this was the fiftieth time she’d tried (and failed) the level.

 **Harrison [10:06 PM]:** _Oh, yes! I did enjoy it, thank you._

Nikki let out a breath. Something about that response quickly reassured her.

 **Harrison [10:07 PM]:** _The movie was quite enjoyable, too_.

 _Huh_. Nikki couldn’t help but think – if the movie was enjoyable _too_ , what _else_ did he find enjoyable? Could it have been her _company?_ Maybe she _was_ thinking a little bit too much into this though. Either enjoying her company was inevitable – after all, Neil and her other friends did the same – or she was trying to convince herself he just meant something else.

Okay, no, this _wasn’t_ just a simple crush. Now she was _hoping_ he felt the same? Nikki knew she was _hyper_ sometimes, but now she felt like a giggly, prissy… _girl_.

Was that a bad thing? Well, it was to her. Kind of.

 **Nikki [10:09 PM]** : _That’s great! I did quite like it. It was funny_

So far… so good. She hoped. Now she just had to work out a way to start this conversation.

 **Harrison [10:10 PM]:** _Hey, I was wondering – what have you been up to lately?_

 **Nikki [10:10 PM]:** _So, hey! Harrison! You been doing anything… magical recently?_

 _Oh_. That was a little embarrassing. Nikki felt her cheeks flame – as if they hadn’t been before. Of _course,_ she hadn’t seen him typing. Regardless, she decided it best to respond – though did notice he was doing the same, this time.

 **Harrison [10:13 PM]:** _Haha, I guess you could call it that! I’m working towards getting on America’s Got Talent, but right now I’m just working at a bakery. I do occasionally do street magic though! No, heh, real surprise there. Just- not in Las Vegas. That would honestly be a dream, now_

 **Harrison [10:14 PM]:** _Oh, and I do have a You Tube Channel. Few things on there, but I prefer to do live. I can show you some one day, if you’d like!_

 **Nikki [10:15 PM]:** _That is both cool and mildly concerning_

 **Harrison [10:17 PM]:** _Haha, yeah, I gotcha. But really – I’ve got it under control now. Much better than when I was a kid. Still… still haven’t got my brother back, though. Not that I worry too much anymore. Kind of come to terms with him being gone forever._

 **Harrison [10:17 PM]:** _I’m not even sure where he ended up._

 **Harrison [10:18 PM]:** _But, uh- anyways. You?_

 **Nikki [10:19 PM]:** _Currently? I’m assisting my Aunt at the Vet she owns; going to college. That sort of thing. Not surprising, honestly. A lot of my family keeps saying that it’s a bad idea to pursue being a Vet – often about the number of animals that end up dead, but… I’m not sure where they got it into my head that it bothers me._

 **Nikki [10:20 PM]:** _I’ve got empathy – don’t get me wrong. I care about others when it comes to their pets. But in the end, I understand when there’s nothing you can do about it. It’s just- how it is sometimes._

 **Nikki [10:21 PM]:** _And- sorry; went off on a bit of a tangent there._

 **Harrison [10:21 PM]:** _Oh, no, it’s fine! I’m happy to hear whatever you have to say. I do get what you mean though – it took me a bit, but I suppose that’s how I feel about my brother, now._

 **Harrison [10:21 PM]:** _Parents? Not so much, but… I haven’t checked up on them in a long while._

 **Harrison [10:21 PM]:** _As if I want to._

 **Nikki: [10:22 PM]:** _Makes sense. I didn’t see it then, but thinking back… they were cruel. Whether you did or didn’t do it… avoiding you half the time like that must’ve really hurt._

 **Harrison [10:23 PM]:** _I do take the blame. But don’t worry. As a child, I didn’t understand much other than that it hurt. It took me a bit to see it for what it really was. Got help, acted, all that. It was a… long process._

 **Harrison [10:24 PM]** : _But so worth it, in the end._

 **Nikki [10:24 PM]:** _Yeah, it would be. I’m glad it worked out for you._

 **Harrison [10:25 PM]:** _Aw, thanks, Nikki! :)_

Something about the smiley face made Nikki giggle, and this time, she didn’t try to hide it. Even with the flush of her cheeks. It was… it was cute, even if it _was_ just a text.

She would’ve preferred seeing _his_ smile.

 **Nikki [10:26 PM]:** _You’re welcome_

 

* * *

 

 

Max didn’t _want_ to wake up. He groaned, rolling over and grasping his pillow tight – squeezing his eyes in attempt to fall back asleep again. Unfortunately, many factors halted the process. As much as he tried, Max… wasn’t tired. Not to mention, the thoughts were coming back again – everything from yesterday hit him like a headache (that he thankfully, did not have).

But then there was the _smell_. Not a bad one, but one Max had _certainly_ not being expecting at _all_ , let alone _now_. He sat up, taking in a whiff of what smelt like… breakfast?

…Of _course_ , what _else_ should he have _expected?_ Max scrambled to his feet, shoving on a quick pair of shorts and a singlet, before racing down the stairs. He almost stumbled, before halting right at the entrance of the kitchen, taking in the sight before him.

“Oh, Max!” David chimed, as he slid the last egg on the plate. “Good morning!”

Max blinked, before letting out a groan. “You can’t _still_ be stressed, can you?” David’s smile faded for a bit, but quickly came back.

“No, no! It’s just breakfast! You were asleep, and so I thought you’d be hungry when you woke up! I know I certainly am! It’s been a little while since I got up,” David explained, taking ahold of the plates, and making his way to the table.

“And you were?”

“Don’t worry. I found a book; took a break. Decided to make breakfast once I got hungry, and figured if you weren’t up, I’d have to do something about that,” David teased a bit, placing the plates down on the table – already set and neatly arranged. Of course.

Max felt something unfamiliar in him – strange, even. After all that had happened, he thought, maybe it was just worry. But it didn’t feel _bad_. Just… _different_. Surprising.

If it had something to do with David, Max would’ve probably _gagged_ – and yet, he felt the attention and care starting to get to him. Goddammit, _why_ did he have to be so _nice?_ Max _plopped_ down into the chair, reaching for the fork. For a moment, he stared at his meal as David began to chew happily, twirling the fork in between his fingers.

“Well… thanks, I guess,” Max mumbled – quiet enough so that it didn’t sound _too_ meaningful, but loud enough so that the other could here. Only so that his attempt didn’t go to _waste!_ Quickly, Max cut up some of the bacon, shoving it into his mouth and chewing violently.

Only the silence from David made him slow down, and for what felt like a long time, they stared at each other.

And then David smiled, closing his eyes happily. “You’re welcome, Max. I hope you like it!”

Max grumbled somewhat, but only nodded his head, focusing on cutting up his meal for the moment. “…Yeah, it’s fine.” He looked around the house for the moment – as if expecting his parents to just _magically_ show up anytime soon. The clock told him nine – hence meaning they’d been out for almost a total of twenty-four hours – since Neil had been at his place.

 _Neil_.

Max swallowed the piece he had in his mouth, trying hard both not to look _too_ rushed and at the same time; not choke. It wouldn’t do anyone any good if _he_ got himself any more hurt in the process. “David,” he began, a small bit of desperation present in his tone, as the other looked up towards him – a little surprised.

“We have to go and check if he’s okay. Please? Even if they won’t let me in without Neil’s parents, I just… I just need to know,” Max lowered his eyes to the table, hands slowly turning to fists. He hated thinking of it, but he just… _needed_ to. He wasn’t sure if it would make it better or worse – but surely, he _had_ to be getting better. He _would_ be fine… right?

Max was no doctor, but a car crash wasn’t exactly the most _reassuring_ thing to here, and neither were Nikki’s words. _Never be able to walk again?_ Max may have been over worrying, as others would put it, but that would cause some _major_ set backs for Neil. Not that he really… well, Max didn’t know, but he couldn’t see him going out much. But he knew it would make it hard for him, that was for sure.

And all Max could hope was that it wasn’t true.

And, after all, it wasn’t like _Nikki_ was really a doctor, either. He gulped, looking back towards David. For once, he was grateful that the other cared. Even if he’d probably never say it.

“Of course, Max,” David responded, no hesitation in his voice. “But please, finish your breakfast first.”

Max knew what that was about. But even if he wanted to protest, he really didn’t want to push it. Plus, he _was_ hungry. He knew it. And he didn’t want David’s efforts to go to waste. So, he went back to eating, keeping to an even pace, even as his mind was far from calm.

Of course, it showed the moment Max was done – rising to his feet, he took both plates and placed them into the sink. He could deal with the dishes later – not as if anyone would notice they weren’t done. He wiped his hand on his jacket, before reaching for his phone. He quickly slipped on his sneakers – the laces already tied, and no socks. It wasn’t as if anyone really noticed, and it didn’t bug him.

Most of the time, Max was just lazy, but this was an entirely different matter.

David made his way to the door, hardly taking much time to get himself ready. He _had_ slept here last night, hadn’t he? Max hadn’t even thought about how he’d gotten clothes in that time. Then again, he could’ve left whenever he wanted. Max supposed he must’ve just come back.

Max was feeling anxious – tapping on the car handle as he stared at the window. The car ride felt like hell, though he didn’t say anything to David. He wanted to yell at the traffic for stopping them every two minutes, but he knew it wouldn’t do any good. It wouldn’t help him. It wouldn’t help Neil.

Quickly, he hopped out of the car the moment they arrived; David called his name from behind, but Max ignored him. He made it up to the counter – the previous person finishing up just in time. He tried not to look _too_ worried. He really did.

The conversation started off awkwardly – Max forgot his last name, so thankfully David came up when he did. He let out a breath, trying to calm himself down as the other spoke. Max felt small, however, despite his age. He hated how he couldn’t speak for himself, but now wasn’t the time to think about that.

“Cousin? I’ll go and check with the doctor, then, but I can’t guarantee positive results,” they responded, turning to head off. Max gulped, hating the long procedure just to find out if he was okay. He hated a lot of things, lately. But nothing more than himself.

“Max, is it?”

He jumped, turning to look towards the doctor. He opened his mouth to respond, but the other quickly carried on.

“Wonderful. Now, I don’t normally do this so early – but he really seems to want to see you. I can’t give you long, and I must ask you to please be gentle. Procedures, you know,” he said, and then gestured for him to follow. Max blinked, before following close behind. For some reason, he got the distinct feeling this doctor was _far_ from gentle… but he must, at least, know what he was doing. He wouldn’t be a doctor if he didn’t, after all.

Max wasn’t as ready for it as he thought he was. For a moment, when he saw him, he didn’t know what to say. And yet, his eyes were fixated on him – he let out a breath, though it may have come out a bit like a sob. No, he couldn’t cry now. He’d done enough of that yesterday, and they didn’t have long.

“Max. Max, I’m sorry, I—I didn’t mean for this to happen,” Neil began, and instantly Max felt the regret. “It was my fault, I know it was. I wasn’t watching the road, and—and—”

“Don’t.” Max’s hands were in fists, but he let out another breath to keep himself calm. It wouldn’t do any good if they both started freaking out. “You couldn’t have done anything. It’s—it’s okay. Just… breathe, alright. You’re—you’re fine now. Yeah?”

Max looked towards him, hopefully. He didn’t know the answer to that question.

Neil gulped, focusing on his own breathing, before nodding his head. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m—they said I would be okay. I mean… health wise. Not—not so sure about my _legs_ , though…”

Max felt his heart thumping in his chest. Of course, Nikki had been right. At least, about some of it. “Will you… be able to walk?”

“They said yes. But when they told me it could take a minimum of three months, I—…I don’t know if I can do it. The strength in my legs isn’t enough to hold me up, so I’ll have to build it back if I want to be able to do so steadily, and by myself,” Neil explained. His hands rested against his chest, and his eyes drifted to the ground. “And it’s not going to be easy.”

Max gulped. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting to hear, but none of this sounded very good to him. He could sense the doubt though, easily… and he needed to do something about that. “Hey, uh, you shouldn’t—I mean—um.” _Oh, for fucks sake, Max_. “You can do it. I know you can. It may take a while, and… it’s probably going to be difficult, sure, but… I know you can get through it. Even if you think you can’t.”

Neil blinked. He looked surprised for a moment, but knowing Max, he quickly brought himself of it. Smiled, and looked into his eyes. “…Thanks. I guess I—I really needed to hear that,” Neil said. He didn’t sound so sure of it, but it had been a while.

Max felt his heart pound in his chest, and bit his lip. Okay, _why_ was his face flushing _now?_

“Yeah. Uh, you’re welcome.” He shuffled on the spot for a moment, before inching over to the nearby chair. He didn’t know how long he had left. But he wasn’t done yet. Despite the questions, Max… felt it best not to bring up the situation anymore. He wanted things to just be normal, even for a moment.

“…It’s been a while since my parents have been home. Haven’t seen them since you came over last. Not like I really care. It’s just that David’s… _mostly_ been taking over the entire house. I can’t even recognize my own bathroom anymore – it’s that _white_ ,” Max carried on – a bit of a ramble, but he was surprised (and yet relieved) to hear the small chuckle from Neil.

“Annoying?”

“You got it. But it’s been… better. Oddly enough, it—it feels better knowing I’m not alone, sometimes.” Max pressed his hands together, slouching forward to look down at the ground. He didn’t know what to think of it, but there it was.

Thankfully, Neil only smiled, nodding his head. “I’m sure it must.”

The conversation carried on – there wasn’t that much to exchange, but they did their best not to talk about the situation at hand. Camp came up – something Max wasn’t _too_ happy about, but stuck with talking about anyways. It worked, at least. Thinking back.

Max felt the time lasted longer than he would’ve thought, but once it was time to go, he didn’t want to. Part of him wished he could’ve at _least_ hugged the other – but he pushed that thought away as quickly as it came. He wasn’t even sure _where_ it came from, but he knew there was no way. Not now, at least.

So, when he had to go, Max said goodbye, turned and walked away.

Arriving at home, with David heading off to the kitchen (no surprises there), Max finally opted to checking his phone – something he hadn’t done in a while. He never got very much, and hadn’t been expecting anything now, either. But there was; a text, from Nikki.

 **Nikki [8:09 AM]:** _Max? You up to listening?_

Was this another problem? Max wasn’t sure he wanted to know, but he supposed he could do with the distraction. Possibly.

 **Max [10:07 AM]:** _Yeah, I guess. What is it?_

 **Nikki: [10:08 AM]:** _Well, you see… it’s about Harrison._

 **Max [10:08 AM]:** _…Harrison?_  


End file.
